


Zydrate

by amberswansong



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Addiction, Drugs, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberswansong/pseuds/amberswansong





	Zydrate

What I hated most  
was the sinking feeling of  
nauseating shame  
as I went down on my knees  
again.


End file.
